Find the least common multiple of 36 and 132.
Explanation: $36 = 2^2 \cdot 3^2$ and $132 = 2^2 \cdot 3^1 \cdot 11^1$, so lcm$[36, 132] = 2^2 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 11^1 = \boxed{396}$.